There is a need to provide a non-blocking IP multicast delivery of media data in an IP network media data router, especially for use in the delivery of media data comprising video (or more specifically, video for live studio broadcast production), for the replacement of serial digital interface (SDI) based technology utilizing cross-bar switches.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.